


010. Don't Trust Me, Listen Close

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcannons, & Requests [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: Never trust me, I’m just warning you now, and listen close, because I’m not telling you againDramione





	010. Don't Trust Me, Listen Close

When Hermione woke up this morning, never would she’ve thought she’d be spending a majority of her Saturday in the Slytherin dungeons with the blonde Slytherin prince himself. “What are we even doing Draco?” Hermione questioned, while her wrist was clenched tightly by the man in question. “There’s something that this guy wants to tell you but for some reason he can’t leave the Slytherin common room so, I have to drag you down here.” Draco explained.

Hermione sighed, looking around at the stone walls of the stairwell leading down to the Slytherin common room. Soon enough they had reached the wooden door to the dungeons. Draco murmured some password to the door, causing it to open and he quickly entered with Hermione in tow. Sure enough, lounging on the couch in front of the blazing fire was a dirty, haggard looking man. 

Draco tossed a nearby pillow at the man, causing him to jerk up and look at the two. “I see you brought her.” The man said, a creepy grin spreading across his face, looking more at Hermione than at Draco. “Hey! What was so important that I had to drag her down here?” Draco asked the man, stepping in front of Hermione. “Ahh, yes. That. Listen up kiddies, never trust me, I’m just warning you now, and listen close, because I’m not telling you again.” The man alluded.

Draco stomped toward the man until he stood directly in front of the man, Hermione cautiously following behind him. “Listen old man, we don’t need your cryptic bullshit, just tell us whatever it is.” Draco demanded. “Alright, as you wish.” The man said, motioning for the duo to come closer. Draco moved closer slightly while Hermione moved much closer to the man.

The man cleared his throat before horsley whispering to the duo. “I’m very sorry about this, but I was requested to bring her back with me.” In less than a second, the man grabbed Hermione’s wrist and disappeared with the girl. Leaving Draco alone in the room.


End file.
